Bacteria can cause many diseases in plants, including Pierce's Disease of grapevines, and Citrus Canker of citrus plants. The bacteria infect plant tissues and can cause wilting, poor growth, lesions on fruit, and even plant death. Infection can occur through spreading by wind, rain, contaminated equipment, or vector insects, rapidly spreading to other plants, and resulting in deleterious effects to the plant and massive crop losses. Effective treatment of these diseases requires a method of treating the plant to eliminate the bacteria.